No treatment has been found that prevents or reverses the progressive muscle wasting in myotonic dystrophy (DM). DM is unusual among the muscular dystrophies in that muscle wasting is associated with decreased anabolism, rather than increased catabolism. Circulating levels of DHEAS, a steroid hormone that is anabolic for skeletal muscle are markedly reduced in DM. Results of a recent open label study suggest that daily IV DHEAS improves strength and function in patients with DM. This study is an open label trial of oral DHEAS in 12 subjects with DM. The primary aim is to assess the safety and tolerability of oral DHEAS. The secondary aim is to compare the pharmacokinetics of oral and IV DHEAS, ascertian trough levels during chronic administration or oral DHEAS at 2 dose levels & refine outcome measures.